


Can't Pretend In A Blizzard

by SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Clarke, Hypothermia, Naked Cuddling, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Season 4, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snowed In, Swearing, This was supposed to be PWP, Worried Bellamy, but i got carried away, trapped in a bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams/pseuds/SweetHeartsAndSweetDreams
Summary: Based off of the prompts by clxrkblake:umm do like where there's a blizzard and they get trapped in like an underground bunker or do one where Clarke runs into bellamy just as he got out of the shower.I wanted to do both and got really carried away with plot, so enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So it's been ages since I've posted something on here and I'm so sorry! My last fic I abandoned, but I promised you guys new content and here's just some of it! I have two other fics in the works. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Comments and kudos are always encouraged :)

Clarke was freezing. Of course she shouldn’t expect anything less from a winter on a post apocalyptic planet. Because of the controlled temperatures of the Ark she’d never had the issue of being too hot or too cold. Clarke’s learning more and more that no matter what they are facing, whether it be grounders, mutant animals or just the weather, earth is going to find a way to make it as miserable as possible for them. 

 

Their first winter had come without warning, but it was to be expected because nothing ever did come with warning. One day there had been a slight chill in breeze that rustled the leafs surrounding Arkadia and the next morning she’d woken up to the entire camp blanketed in a thick layer of snow. This was accompanied by a bone chilling wind that her flimsy Ark issued jacket couldn’t protect her from. She’d learned very quickly that layers were her friends. 

 

Clarke had truly felt like her age for the first time sense she’d gotten word of her father’s plans over a year ago. Everyone was so mesmerized by the white powder that sparkled in iridescence that, for a single day, everyone laughed and smiled. At one point in the afternoon it was decided that there would be a snowball fight between the delinquents and the adults. Clarke doesn’t remember a much about it. She’d been so busy packing the snow into small spheres to throw at her mother that most of her memories of that event are cloudy. However, she does remember the blinding smile she’d received from her co-leader and best friend in the midst of it all. The way his eyes twinkled with mischief and how the inky black of his curls had contrasted so beautifully against the white backdrop their camp had created. He looked so young in that moment. Gone was the rebel leader with the baritone voice that delivered motivational speeches, which flowed from his mouth like honey, soft and smooth, but ripe with flavour. The man with two many scars to count and too much guilt to live with, turned into a young man with constellations dusted across every corner of his body. A smile that could light up the darkest of places replaced the tight set of his lips and his eyes appeared so soulful it seemed as if he’d lived for a thousand lifetimes. She loved seeing him like this. In moments where his past didn’t weigh him down. Sometimes it seemed that he loved myths so much, he’d become one. He was Atlas and he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

After the day had started to come to an end they new the fun was over and that it was time to get to work. But before they all went to bed, the delinquents sat together by the fire. Their cheeks rosy and their skin flushed from being out in the cold for too long. Easy smiles graced everyone’s faces as they shared stories from the dropship days and gulped down the tea that had been made in the mess hall. With an added kick thanks to Monty’s moonshine. That night as Clarke had gazed around at all of her friends she finally felt as though they were starting to live instead of just surviving. 

 

The next day they’d gotten to work on trying to build cabins for everyone, but unfortunately they weren’t quick enough. Within a week after that first snowfall they’d lost someone to hypothermia and dozens of people had gotten sick because of the lack of warm clothing needed for the below freezing temperatures. The girl who had passed away, Jenny, an 18 year old from Farm Station had gone alone and fallen in when she’d dropped her scrubbing rock. She didn’t manage to make it back to camp in time for help and was found the next morning when the hunting party had gone out to look for food. After that Clarke was once again faced with the mission of making sure her people survived. Everyone was forced into sharing rooms with loved ones to conserve heat and Raven and Monty had also managed to find a way to turn the heaters on again. How exactly she’s not sure, but she’s learned it’s better to just not ask. Clarke had also managed to speak to Roan about helping her acquire some pelts for her people in hoped it would help them survive the unruly winter. Luckily the Ice King was very generous and instructed his best hunters to get the game and bring it back so that they may be made into coats and boots for the Skikru. 

 

Because of their mutual need to shut down the reactors that had posed a threat nearly 4 months ago, her and the Azgeda leader had become somewhat friends, much to Bellamy’s annoyance. Their treaty with the wrest of the grounders was stronger than ever. So strong in fact that they’d been accepted as the 13th clan. For the first time since they landed everyone was at peace.

 

Once everything was resolved they laid out a plan to start building cabins in the spring because the snow had proven to be a road block for building they weren’t able to surpass.

 

Now the only issue they faced was making sure the people that were sick got better. And that is how Clarke ended up here, soak and wet, leaning against a tree, and dying from hypothermia.

 

She’d told her mom that she could go by herself. Everything was peaceful and the herb they needed only grew about a two hour walk from their camp. She’d denied the insistence that she needed company on the grounds that she wanted some time alone and it wasn’t worth bothering someone who was needed in camp. 

 

Bellamy had been out on a scavenging trip to some bunkers a few days away from camp to look for some extra blankets and medical supplies in case they needed them. She knows that if he’d been there that he wouldn’t have let her go alone, but in some ways she’s glad he wasn’t. She loves spending time with him and loves the easy way they connect with each other. She loves his smile and his heart and well…that’s the problem. She loves Bellamy. She's _in love_ with Bellamy. Which is precisely why she can’t be around him right now.

 

She’s always loved Bellamy and she’s always known it. However she hadn’t always known what that love meant and so it’d be easy to deal with. She loves him differently than she loved Finn or Lexa. She loved them both immensely, in different ways and she will always carry them with her. 

 

Finn was the wild and crazy first love, the one you dive head first into. They make you want to throw caution to the wind. He made her feel like the 17 year old girl she’d been. 

 

Lexa had been a love that burned bright, a passion she didn’t know she was capable of. It consumed her entirely and it was something she wanted, needed even. Their story though had been doomed to end from the moment it began. A love like that was not built to survive the world that they live in. 

 

Her love for Bellamy was something else entirely.

 

Loving Bellamy was like taking her first breath on earth, overwhelming, intoxicating, something that made heart beat faster and slower at the same time. She felt at home, like the first time her feet were planted on solid ground. She felt safe, like the first time she was shaded under the canopy of tree’s that whistled with the melodic tune of birds. Most of all though it was something she’d never felt in any of her other relationships. She felt light. Things were easy with Bellamy, she never felt like she had to prove herself to him or try to change anything. Above all else he was her best friend and that’s why she was so terrified of him ever finding out. Her love for him was special because of the foundation that had already been laid, but she feared that her confession would tear it from its roots like a tornado passing through the carefully constructed walls she’d built up around her heart. She’d already let him in unwillingly and she doesn’t want to know the kind of damage he could do if he didn’t reciprocate.

 

She’s suddenly reminded of a famous quote she’d read when she was still young and the world around her didn’t feel like an endless question of “what are we going to have to deal with next?” but instead a continuous stream of hopes and dreams of how her future may turn out. 

 

“They say that love is friendship set on fire” at the time she hadn’t been able to understand it. The only friend she had was Wells and she saw him only as a brother, the closest thing her kids would ever have to a real uncle because no one had any real siblings. How could setting the love she had for him on fire make any difference? However now she’s experienced it. Experienced when her love and devotion to her co-leader and best friend morphed into something almost crippling in its importance. Love is friendship set on fire and Clarke’s body felt like an inferno every time he was around.

 

She chuckles lowly at that, breaking herself out of her reverie. She laughs because none of this matters anymore. Not when she’s going to be dead any minute now.

 

She’d seen the herb, but it had been just out of reach right beside the riverbed. The problem was that there was a steep drop to get to it and another a six foot drop into the icy water. She’d seen a branch that looked sturdy enough to hold her, so she' planted her right foot, griped the branch and swung her body forward. Unfortunately she hadn’t noticed the ice beneath her foot and she ended up in the frigid water below.

 

Clarke had managed to get herself out of the water, but the walk up the incline took all the energy that she had left. She was left collapsing against a tree.

 

Amazing that after everything she’s survived over the last year ice and cold water was going to be the death of her.

 

Her eyes start to feel heavy and she struggles to keep them open. Her heart beats too slowly in her chest and her skin feels like its frozen and burning all at once.

 

She thinks she hears Bellamy’s voice calling out her name, but she knows better. She knows that the hypothermia is affecting her mentally, reminding her of one of her many regrets, not telling him how she feels before she dies. It’s with that final thought that her body goes limp and she  hits the ground.

 

* * *

 

Clarke wakes up sweating. Her blonde curls are plastered to her forehead, she’s completely wrapped in furs and her pillow is much harder than she remembers it being. She starts to remember what happened; that she’d been dying in the forest soaked and frozen until she had succumbed to the darkness.

 

She also remembers hearing Bellamy’s voice before she passed out…

 

Bellamy.

 

It’s then that she realizes her pillow has a heart beat. Clarke also notices the thick fingers idly running through her hair and the soft baritone voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

 

The familiar smell of Bellamy, pine smoke, and something completely him invades her senses and she snuggles in closer. Its then that the hand carding through her hair stills.

 

“Clarke?” a wrecked voice asks.

 

She looks up at him then and notices his red rimmed eyes and his flushed face. _He’s been crying_. She thinks.

 

He meets her eyes, and then his own, glassy and expressive, light up with pure happiness.

 

“Oh thank god!” He expresses in a broken whisper.

 

He tugs her closer to his chest then, the strength of it reminiscent of the first time they hugged by the gates of what used to be known as Camp Jaha.

 

_ He thought I was dead then. He thought I was going to die now. _

 

She removes her arm that’s trapped between their chests and wraps it around him with all the strength that she can muster.

 

He lets go of her, sitting up on one of his elbows as he brushes her sweat soaked curls away from her face.

 

“How are you feeling? Are you cold? Too hot? Do you need water? I’ll go get you some water.”

 

He gets up from the bed abruptly and rushes over to his pack that’s sitting on a table at the other side of the room. She takes the opportunity to observe her surroundings and realizes that they’re in a bunker, one she’s never seen before.

 

Before her train of thought can carry on any further Bellamy’s back at her side helping her sit up while he holds the canteen to her mouth.

 

“I’ve got it Bell.” she says, slight exasperation and all fondness.

 

Her voice is sleepy and a little scratchy, but he relents and lets her take a hold of the canteen.

 

“God Clarke do you have any idea what you just put me through? I get back to camp from a 3 day trip hoping to share what we’d found with you and Abby tells me that you’re gone. My fucking heart fell into my stomach when she told me that you left by yourself. So I went looking for you because god dammit I don’t care how many truces we have I’ll still worry about you being out here by yourself. I walk for hours going out of my fucking mind because I still haven’t found you. Then I see you leaning against a tree, but before i can get to you you collapse. God when I got there you looked dead.” He takes a breath, chest heaving and tears brimming his eyes. “I thought you were dead. Your lips were so blue and I could barely feel your heartbeat.” He shakes his head trying to compose himself. 

 

Clarke is stunned into silence. She knew he cared about her, loved her even (platonically her brain helpfully reminds her), but she never thought he’d get so distressed about the possibility of her dying.

 

“Bellamy.” He won’t look at her. “Bellamy, I’m okay. I promise.” She puts her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, but he flinches away from her and stands up.

 

“You promise? You can’t promise shit Clarke!” He’s raised his voice, but he doesn’t sound angry, just hurt.  "Fuck you left by yourself and you got hurt and you would have died if I hadn’t found you and then what? Huh? Do you have any idea what it did to me when you left the last time? And you were still breathing then. I’d probably fucking waste away without you.” he takes a breath and then quietly adds "Your the only person I have left Clarke.”

 

Again she’s shocked to silence by his blunt honesty. She knows she hurt him when she left, she’d have to be stupid not to, especially after the fight they had, but she didn’t know she meant so much to him. She always knew she was a little more special in some terms than the other delinquents to him, but she always assumed that was due to the fact that they were co-leaders and needed each other.

 

He looks at her then and she’s not sure how because her legs feel like noodles, but she gets up off the bed and makes her way to where he’s standing.

 

“Clarke you’re hurt, you shouldn’t be trying to stand up yet.” he says grasping her elbows to keep her upright.

 

She grips his forearms and looks into his eyes. “Bellamy I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere. That I’m here in front of you and I’m okay. You saved me. I’m not going to leave you again, not if I can help it.”

 

Her legs start to wobble then and in one swift movement he’s picked her up bridal style and is carrying her back to the bed.

 

“Okay jesus. Now lay down before you hurt yourself even more.” He says. Fondness and exasperation clear in his voice.

 

He goes to move back to the table at the other end of the room, but she grabs his wrist before he can get too far. “Bell, will you please stay here? I’m still a little shaken up.”

 

He gives her a nod and a soft look and makes his way over to the other side of the bed. Once he’s situated she rests her head on his chest again, feeling his strong steady heartbeat beneath her cheek. He wraps his arm around her again and pulls her a little bit closer.

 

“So exactly how did you find this place?” She asks.

 

“On one of the scouting missions. I came down by myself, but there wasn’t anything worth taking back besides a few blankets.”

 

“Glad to see it wasn’t a complete waste of time for you.” she says, the smirk evident in her tone.

 

They’re silent for a few minutes before she speaks up again.

 

“Bell?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m really sorry. For everything. I know i’ve apologized a thousand times, but I want you to know that I would never try to hurt you. You’re my best friend and I love you.” It’s not quite what she’d had in mind when she said she wanted to tell him how she felt, but its still important that he know she loves him, at least in some way.

 

He stiffens at that and she worries she’s crossed a line, but then he wraps his other arm around her, kisses her forehead feather light and says “I love you too.” She feels the words against her skin and shivers.

 

“Do you need me to grab more blankets?"

 

“I thought you brought them all back to camp?”

 

“So did I, but I found some yesterday.”

 

“Yesterday? How long was I out?”

 

He lets out a breath. “2 days.”

 

“2 _days_?!  Bellamy why didn’t you take me back to camp?”

 

“Because it was physically impossible. After I found you a blizzard came and we’ve been snowed in ever since. I radioed back to camp and they said that as soon as it lets up they’ll send a crew out here to dig us out.”

 

“Shit. Its still snowing?”

 

“I think so? I haven’t heard anything from anyone because the blizzard got so bad it jammed the frequency.”

 

“Well at least we’ve got food and a bed.”

 

He’s silent for a moment and she can practically feel his brain racing.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Do you still need that blanket?”

 

She smiles because of course he’s still worrying about that.

 

“Oh no that’s okay I’m plenty warm in…” She trails off as she realizes that she’s not wearing her Ark issued clothes anymore. She’s down to her underwear and what she recognizes as Bellamy’s old blue shirt from the dropship days.

 

Clarke swallows thickly before asking “Umm…Bellamy? How exactly did I get down to my underwear?"

 

He looks down at her then, his eyes comically wide and begins to stutter out “I-I uh…you’re clothes were soaked and I remembered what you told about-about how staying in wet clothes only made it worse, so i wrapped you up in a pelt as soon as we uh-as we got here and took off all of your wet clothes. Your underwear dried first and I had my spare shirt, so I dressed you under the pelt again. I promise I didn’t see anything and it was completely clinical! You know I’d nev-“

 

“Bellamy, its okay. I trust you. I know you’d never do anything like that unless it was necessary. I just wanted to know how.” 

 

She feels and hears his sigh of relief.

 

“In case I haven’t already said it, thank you. You saved my life…again.”

 

“You know I’d so it again Clarke. I need you as much as you need me. I can’t lose you.”

 

She hugs him tighter then and smiles into the crook of his neck.

 

A few moments pass in comfortable silence before she breaks the it once again. “I don’t mean to be a dick or anything ‘cause you know you literally nursed me back to health, but you’re starting to stink. You know I’m okay now, so go take care of yourself. You deserve it.”

 

She can feel his hesitation and so she adds “Seriously I can just take a nap and try and get the last of this exhaustion out of my system.”

 

He gets up and she immediately misses his presence, but she knows that he needs to shower and she needs to get some sleep.

 

The last thing she hears before she falls asleep is the faint sound of the water running in the shower.

 

* * *

 

Clarke wakes up about 20 minutes later to the sound of the bathroom door slowly creaking open. She smiles to herself because she knows he’s trying to be quiet for her sake. When she turns around to say something the words die in her mouth at the sight before her. 

 

Bellamy Blake.

 

In a towel.

 

Soaking wet.

 

It’s the first time she’s ever seen him without a shirt on. She’d heard stories around camp about how in the early days he’d pranced around shirtless after one of his many conquests had left his tent, but she’d never been around to witness it. Now though? Holy fuck was she seeing something.

 

He's facing away from her, riffling through his pack looking for something. The dark mop of curls on his head that was usually artfully disheveled was now plastered to his head in wet curls. His broad shoulders and lean back are covered in beautiful caramel coloured skin that has freckles flecked all across the expanse of it. The muscles in his back ripple every time he moves and the line of his spine is well defined as it disappears into the towel wrapped around his hips. The towel that was generously hugging his ass.

 

Clarke swallows thickly as heat rushes to her core. She not feeling the effects of the hypothermia anymore, but rather the effects of the sheer fucking beauty of Bellamy Blake.

 

He turns then, a surprised look on his face as he realizes that she’a been watching him. The towel around his waist loosens a little and Clarke is given a clearer view of the small trail of hair leading from below his bellybutton down to his cock. 

 

She’s had dreams about him before. He always teases her and when he finally does give in he's long and thick, exactly what she needs as he pounds into her relentlessly. His large hands roaming the expense of her body driving her closer and closer to the edge.

 

She licks her lips and she realizes she’s staring at the object of her thoughts. It’s hidden by the towel, but she’s almost sure she can see the outline from where she lays and he looks big.

 

“Clarke.” She hears him say. He sounds wrecked like he had before, but this time he doesn’t seem sad, instead he seems desperate. When she looks up at him his pupils are blown wide, his dark brown eyes somehow even darker and his chest, still wet from his shower, is heaving. Another bolt of heat shoots to her core when she realizes she’s done that to him.

 

Clarke’s mind is running with every possible reason as to why she should stay in bed, but her lust drowns them all out. She slowly gets out of bed and saunters over to him, making sure that she sways her hips a little more than usual. When she reaches him she stands just close enough that when she speaks he’ll be able to feel her breath on his lips. 

 

Her hands find his towel and she begins toying with it. Just before she undoes it, along with the platonic nature of their relationship, she says in a sultry whisper “If you don’t want this, stop me.”

 

She gives him 10 seconds and when nothing happens she slowly undoes the towel until it drops to the floor with a dull thud. Clarke steps closer so that her breasts are brushing up against his bare chest, her pebbled nipples sensitive to the touch. She can feel his damp chest soaking through her shirt, dampening her nipples and making them even harder when the cool air of the room hits them.

 

She’s still staring into his lust filled eyes when his gaze flits down to her lips while he licks his own and its then that she loses any and all self restraint. She tangles her fingers into his wet locks and crashes her mouth to his. He reciprocates immediately, kissing her back with enthusiasm. Bellamy threads his fingers through her blonde curls, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He licks into her mouth, causing her to moan at the sensation of their tongues battling for dominance.

 

She can feel his erection pressed up against her leg and she rolls her hips into his. He groans at the sensation and before she knows it he’s wrapping his large hands underneath her thighs and hoisting her up and spins them around as he puts her on the edge of the table. She takes ahold of him in her hands and Bellamy’s exactly like she imagined he’d be, long, think, and deliciously heavy in her hands. She pumps him once, getting a feel for his beautiful cock. She almost can’t wait to have him fill her, stretching her out in the best way she can imagine.

 

He rests his head on her shoulder. “Fuck Clarke. I need you to be patient with me. I’ve pictured this night in my head before and there’s a few things I wanna do before I fuck you.” the rumble of his voice and the thought of him thinking about her sends another shot straight to her core. Clarke’s getting desperate for some sort of friction. She's about to rub her legs together when he cups her through her underwear causing her to release him as a moan rips through her throat. 

 

“Fuck you’re so perfect. Do you have any idea what you do to me when i see you in my shirt? Your perfect tits bouncing when you walk and your ass just barely being covered.” She shivers in pleasure at the foul yet erotic language he’s using. Bellamy starts running his index and middle finger up and down her slit in a feather light touch. She bites her lip trying to contain herself. “I’ve had dreams about burying my face in that beautiful pussy of yours and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Do you want that Clarke?” she doesn’t answer, too lost in pleasure and he stops his ministrations. She whines, but he doesn’t continue until she lets about a desperate “Fuck yes please!”

 

He gives her one last long kiss, licking into her mouth and bitting her bottom lip before he drops to his knee’s in front of her.

 

“Mmmm your so wet. Is this all for me Clarke?” he asks as he kisses his way from her knee to her inner thighs on each leg.

 

She hums in response and he stops peppering kisses across her skin and starts pulling off her underwear slowly. She lifts her hips to assist him and he throws her underwear over his shoulder. She’s left sitting there, her lower half completely bared to him. Bellamy looks at her glistening cunt and licks his lips in anticipation, but before he begins his ministrations he blows lightly at her soaking centre making her legs twitch with pleasure. 

 

He licks a long stripe up her centre and hums in appreciation. Then he hooks his left arm around her stomach to keep her from moving and starts getting to work.

 

The noises she’s making are insatiable, but it seems to only spur him on, making him bury his face even deeper into her cunt as the sounds of her arousal being lapped up fill the room along with their collective moans.

 

First he pays attention to her outer lips, sucking them generously into his mouth as he lightly bears his teeth down on them, the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. Then he starts drawing patterns with his tongue inside her, exploring every possible part of her cunt, trying to map it out. Seeing which places get the most reaction out of her. 

 

Eventually he hooks one leg over his shoulder and uses the hand that’s not holding her down to push her further down on the table. This gives him a new angle which he eagerly takes advantage of. Flattening his tongue and licking long, deliberate stripes up and down her slit.

 

He never once touches her clit though opting instead to wind her up. It isn’t until she lets out a desperate “Bell…” that he relents and sucks her clit into his mouth. Bellamy sucks hard, trying to get every last bit of her that he can. The sounds that continue to come from between her legs only add to her arousal. Then Bellamy flattens his tongue, flicking it back and forth on her clit in quick, deliberate motions. Each touch of his tongue pushing her further over the edge. He adds his fingers once he realizes she’s close to falling over the edge, starting with two and eventually adding a third, pumping and crooking them up inside her and hitting the bundle of nerves she can never quite reach herself.

 

Clarke comes with a loud moan, seeing stars while her legs shake around his head with her climax. Bellamy doesn't let up on his ministrations until she’s come down from her high.

 

He doesn’t come up right away. Instead he peppers her inner thighs with kisses again “Fuck Clarke you taste even better than I imagined.” the rumble of his voice in her cunt has an aftershock of arousal coming from her core which he laps up happily. 

 

She drags him up then, licking the taste of herself out of his mouth. He groans into it and she swallows the sound.

 

“Bellamy I need you to fuck me now.” She punctuates her request by taking him in her hand and rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum that was there.

 

“I think that’s something that can be arranged.” He chokes out. “But not here, I’m going to fuck you properly. On a bed.”

 

With that she lets him go and he carries her over to the bed, dropping her onto it. She laughs when she bounces, but soon he’s covering her body with his own and she’s silenced by his kiss. This one feels different then the one’s they’ve already shared. Its slower, more deliberate in its intensions. When he pulls back he has a look in his eyes that seems familiar and different all at once.

 

“Clarke before we go any further I have to tell you something.”

 

Immediately Clarke’s heart drops. This is where he says this doesn’t mean anything. That it’s just sex for him. 

 

The moment never comes though because instead he says “Earlier when you told me that you loved me…when I said it back I meant it, but just…in a different way.” He looks away at that, unable to face her when he says this. “Clarke I’m in love with you. I have been for months. I never planned on telling you because I know you don’t feel that way about me, but after almost losing you, i just needed you to know. I love you.”

 

The smile that breaks out across her face is blinding and she puts her hand on his cheek so that he’ll look back at her.

 

“Bellamy, I’m in love with you too.” 

 

His eyes grow wide at that “But earlier I thought you meant-“

 

“I needed you to know that I love you one way or another. I thought I’d loss my chance before. I would have died and you would have never known. But I am in love with you, have been for quite sometime actually.”

 

He smiles bigger than she’s ever seen before. “Thank god!”

 

This time he peppers her face with kisses and she giggles out of sheer happiness.

 

He laughs too, a sound she’s never heard before, but would like to continue hearing for the rest of her life. 

 

“Did you just giggle?” he asks, adoration in his eyes.

 

“I’m just…really happy.”

 

His gaze goes impossibly softer at that and he says “Ya me too.” 

 

Bellamy leans in and they start kissing, slow and passionate like they’re trying to convey their emotions through the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck in an effort to bring him even closer.

 

They stay like that, happy to just make out, but it soon turns heated again and she still feels Bellamy’s arousal pressed against her leg. She breaks the kiss, flipping them over so she’s straddling his stomach, his cock hard against her back. He slips his hands up her waist and under his old t-shirt that sits loosely on her frame, one of her shoulders peeking out because the neckline is too big. 

 

“Now I believe we were in the middle of something before you so rudely interrupted.” She teases, grinding her hips down on him which elicits and groan from him.

 

His hands start lifting the hem of his shirt and she lifts her arms to help him take it off. Her breasts bounce once they’re released and she looks down at Bellamy seeing he’s staring at her chest in awed silence.

 

“See something you like?” she asks in a sultry voice.

 

“Fuck yes. Jesus I always imagined your tits would be amazing, but fuck they’re perfect.” He punctuates his statement by taking a breast in each one of his large calloused hands and squeezing them experimentally. She moans at the sensation and grinds down again. 

 

Bellamy flips them over and looks at her for a moment. “God you’re so beautiful Clarke.” he says in awe, gazing down at her completely nude body. He takes a few more moments and then starts kissing his way from her earlobe down to the valley between her breasts. 

 

He starts playing with them, sucking one into his mouth, laving his tongue over her nipple while he massages the other with his hand. Gently nipping at the sensitive nub, sending waves of pleasure to her core and soon enough Bellamy’s got her completely wound up again. 

 

He’s worshipping her breasts, something she’ll gladly have him come back to later, but right now she needs him inside of her.

 

“Bellamy,” she pants rubbing her legs together. “I need you to fuck me. Now.” He lets go of her breast, a small pop coming from his mouth when her releases her.

 

She takes a hold of his beautiful cock and lines him up with her centre. They gaze into each other’s eye’s as Bellamy bottoms out inside her. He’s just as big as she thought he’d be and they take a moment to let her adjust. When she’s ready she rolls her hips against his and they start at a steady pace.

 

He drives into her slowly, grinding his hips every time he’s fully inside her. She meets his thrusts, lifting her hips and grinding them into his. When they both start trying to chase their releases they pick up the pace with Bellamy hoisting one of her legs over his shoulder and driving into her relentlessly. The new angle has him hitting her g-spot every time and has Clarke keening beneath him in no time. With her walls fluttering around him, his orgasm comes soon after.

 

They lay there after, sweaty and sated with permanent dopey smiles on their faces. Her head is pillowed on his chest as he runs is fingers through her sex mussed hair.

 

She feels sleep pulling at her eyelids and she whispers “I really do love you Bell, with everything I have.” She punctuates it with a kiss to his chest and lets sleep pull her under, but not before she feels him smile against her cheek as he says “Clarke you have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> The end! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I got a little carried away (a lot), but I'm really happy with this! It was also my first time writing smut, so some feedback would be really helpful!


End file.
